


Positively Villainous

by thethirtysecondqueen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Villainous Nights (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Background Relationships, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Bisexual Nino Lahiffe, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Identity Reveal, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Pansexual Adrien Agreste, Secret Identity, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethirtysecondqueen/pseuds/thethirtysecondqueen
Summary: Marinette's first day at Akuma Industries takes a frightning turn when she accidentally uncovers a secret society of supervillians. But what really makes a villain a villain?(No prior knowledge of Villainous Nights required for reading)





	Positively Villainous

This was the first day of a dream come true for Marinette. Her first day at Akuma Industries. Sure, she was only an intern, but it was a foot in the door. Akuma Industries was amazing, a beacon of hope to the world, helping connect people with superpowers to places that needed help. And there just happened to be an ocean of people between herself and her destination; the bus she had to catch. And she was already running late. Great. It was fine. This was absolutely fine. As long as she sprinted and used her elbows a little, she could make it through. As long as- Marinette fell backwards, and looked up to see a hand reaching out to her.  
“Are you alright? You are so lucky that these are only my second favorite pair of white flats. If you had stepped on my favorite pair we would be having a completely different conversation.”  
Hesitantly, Marinette grabbed the offered hand and looked up to see Chloé Bourgeois staring down at her.  
“I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going.”  
“It happens. I mean, you wouldn't be the first person to throw themselves at me.”  
Marinette felt as pink as the walls of her room used to be when she was fourteen.  
“Like I said, I'm super sorry.”  
Marinette looked at her watch.  
“And now I really have to go!”  
She took off, just squeezing in right before the bus doors closed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Marinette's first day had been wonderful, with the exception of a brief hiccup when a supervisor of a different apartment had seen her on the phone during her lunch break and assumed that she was supposed to be working.  
She felt absolutely, completely exhausted. Whose bright idea was it to have one intern for the entire pr department anyway? She was pretty sure that she had worked so late that she was the only person left in the building. At least, that was what Marinette thought until she saw around the corner of the hallway. Standing there was a women in a black jumpsuit with yellow accents and a weird mask. Were those antenna sticking out of her head?! Why was she here?  
“Oh great, I have a witness. One of those new interns.” The women seemed to be speaking to herself until a different voice answered her seemingly out of nowhere.  
“You'll have to bring them back to the base with you Bee.”  
“Fine. But I'm not going to be responsible,if,she turns out to be a liability.”  
“I'm right here you know. I can hear you talking.”  
“So you have a backbone. That's good, if you survive tonight.”  
“Wait, what do you mean by survive?”  
“I won't kill you if that's what you're thinking, but if Akuma Industries finds out they will. So what's your choice? You can come with me and no one else will know what happened, or you can stay here, get caught, and most likely lose your job.”  
This had officially crossed the line into surreal. On one hand, there was no guarantee that the lady was telling the truth. On the other, if she just disappeared, there would be an investigation. And if she wanted her dead, the women had plenty of time to do it before now, so you must be telling at least a partial truth.  
“I guess I'll go with you..”  
The women (was Bee her name?) grabbed Marinette's arm, pulling her along as she ran to the elevator. Removing a panel on the top of it, she climbed onto the top.  
“Hang on tight!”  
Marinette clung to the bar as tightly as she could. Sparks flew out of Bee’s hands as she grabbed the wires, making the elevator fall towards the lobby faster than any safety regulations would ever allow. Marinette's heart was in her throat and she was about to start screaming when it came to a grinding halt, almost throwing her to the ground. The two girls narrowly avoided security, eventually making it to the parking lot. Bee directed Marinette to a sewer cover.  
“Here's our getaway route. Don't worry, it's better inside than it looks on the outside.  
After removing the cover, Marinette carefully climbed down the ladder, with Queen Bee occasionally giving her instructions. When they reached the bottom, there was a pristine subway waiting for them, along with a lady dressed up as a fox.  
“You must be the witness! I'm Rena Rouge.”  
“I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”  
“Enough with the introductions, we have to get back to base. The others are waiting for us and I for one would prefer not to get a lecture.”  
“Don't mind Queen Bee, she's always been a grump.”  
“Are you two going to get on this subway? Because I will leave without you.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The ride was awkward and silent. Marinette was just glad that it was a short ride and they reached the base quickly. And they kept calling it the base, but shouldn't it technically be a lair? Whatever it was, what she had seen of it looked nice. Even if being left out of the meeting while they discussed what to do with her was annoying. Suddenly, Queen Bee stomped out of the room.  
“They decided that I should keep on eye on you by moving in with you. I'm not thrilled about this either, but the others wouldn't budge.”  
“But I'm already sharing the apartment.”  
“Let's hope they don't mind me staying there. My car is this way.”  
She had never given them permission to send someone to her apartment. Plus, that would turn her into an accomplice. She should probably turn them all in, but if they were arrested there went her only chance at getting answers. As Marinette scrambled to keep up with Queen Bee, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to go horribly wrong.


End file.
